


Новое начало

by Ishaen



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рискованные поступки не всегда проходят гладко. А иногда и вообще получается совсем другое, чего ну уж никак не ждешь... Попытка Лордов выбраться из Камня Душ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое начало

«Во всех вещах есть две стороны: движение и покой, пустота и изобилие, свет и тьма.

Сама по себе каждая сторона несовершенна, но вместе они образуют совокупность бытия. Лишь приняв единство всех вещей, можно обрести истинную мудрость.»

Мудрость... Чаша Чалад'ар. Годами ты всматривался в её лучистые светлые глубины, пытаясь познать необъятное. И что же? Ни ты, ни Итераэль не смогли предотвратить рождение Санктуария. В конечном итоге там появился ещё кое-кто...

Нефалемы. Гордые поселенцы мира смертных. Ты ведь предвидел их появление. И их силу, не оставшуюся незамеченной ни Советом Ангирис, ни триадой первородного Зла. И именно тогда ты начал медленно сходить с ума... 

Кричи сколько угодно. Безумие уже поразило тебя, ядом распространяясь по самым дальним уголкам твоего сознания. К тому же, в этих мрачных залах ты один-одинешенек. Никто и ничто никогда не услышит криков ангела. И не потревожит хаотичную гармонию этих коридоров и тоннелей.

Почему архангел Мудрости выбрал столь... опасное место для уединения? Конечно, разрушение камня Мира повлекло за собой множество проблем, но кто знал, что оно так отразится на тебе?..

Это был риторический вопрос! На него не нужно было... Стой. Говоришь, ты был связан с ним? Значит, твоё наблюдение распространялось и на него?

"Голос в подсознании?" Нет-нет, я просто хочу помочь! 

Рха-а-а-а!!! Ну сколько можно?!

Не ты один страдаешь, между прочим - нас тут семеро в одном жалком камне, а ты что-то про боль мира рассказываешь!!! 

"Что значит "семеро"? То и значит. Знаешь, как больно бьёт по разуму гнев Диабло и ненависть Азмодана?! А про Мефисто с Баалом и говорить не хочется..

Вот только твоего сочувствия мне для полного счастья не хватает. Что же я за Повелитель Ада такой, которому сочувствует ангел? До чего докатился мир... А я говорила - нужно людей сначала уничтожить, но нет! Диабло, видите ли, старший, сильный и далее по списку - и он глупо и самонадеянно решил штурмовать Высшие Небеса. Что?.. Счеты с Империем? Ну-ну, Повелитель Ужаса мстит какому-то жалкому отродью с крыльями...

Ох, прости. Ты же тоже ангел...

Я вовсе не хочу осквернить твой разум. И не хочу сделать из тебя демона. Чего я хочу?

Освободиться. И точка. Ты же понимаешь, м? Мне не нужно ничего - демонов вполне хватает. А ты вновь вернешься к братьям. Все встанет на свои места. И будет как раньше.

Осталось совсем немного. Вскоре скверна распространится по тебе, и ты станешь нашей марионеткой. Как же легко управлять разумом, охваченным безумием и горем, нерешительностью и отчаянием... Несмотря на то, что ты архангел, я уничтожу тебя сразу после моего освобождения. Так, на всякий случай...

Ты уже ничего не понимаешь. Настало время твоего перевоплощения! Тьма обволакивает и сковывает, уничтожает и возрождает... Ничто не в силах ей противостоять. Даже ангелы... 

Жизнь потухла, но тут же возродилась вновь. В обличье Смерти, в роли Пожинателя Душ...

Уничтожь всё, что будет стоять у тебя на пути!..

***

\- Ты была права, Андариэль. Я - Пожинатель Душ. Я, Смерть, - прошептал архангел Чёрному камню душ, в абсолютной уверенности, что те, кто заточён там, его услышат. В ответ раздался шёпот:

\- Ты выполнил свою часть уговора. Уничтожь Камень! Верни всё на круги своя!!!

\- Ничто уже не будет так, как было раньше.

Тишина. Видимо, Повелители обдумывали ответ.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, Малтаэль?

\- Вы серьёзно полагали, что сможете подчинить мой разум себе? - усмехнулся Пожинатель, стиснув Камень в своеобразных металлических когтях руки.

\- НЕТ!!! Это невозможно!

\- И ты вновь была права, Андариэль. Я уничтожу всё и вся, что станет у меня на пути. Однако, - ангел Смерти выдержал краткую паузу. - На нём пока что стоите вы. И вы же будете первыми кандидатами на уничтожение.

Из Камня раздался приглушенный вой. Малтаэль лишь скептически хмыкнул.

\- Довольно разговоров. Есть ещё множество нерешённых дел. Одно из них - истребление всех демонов, - он решил открыть один из своих ближайших планов Повелителям. Так или иначе, они не смогут командовать армиями - Малтаэль знал, что первородным едва хватило сил дотянуться до него. А все камень. Золтан неплохо изучил его свойства - одним из них как раз было отсечение демонов от потоков Энергий их владений. - И именно ваша сила поможет мне это сделать...

 

А где-то очень-очень далеко воин-Хорадрим все же нашел Нефалема, что спокойно себе бродил по просторам Санктуария и раздумывал, что теперь все бандиты в поле видимости теперь сверкают пятками, чтобы, не приведи Небо, не наслать на себя гнев Губителя Ужаса...


End file.
